Next to you
by Chia-writes
Summary: 'She knew that it was late and that Alex was probably asleep and that they both had work in the morning but Maggie didn't care. She just wanted to fall asleep next to Alex tonight.' Just some sanvers softness- missing scene set somewhere between 2x17 and 2x19.


It was one of the guys last days at the precinct and Maggie had gone out for drinks with the team after work. Things had been busy at work for both her and Alex the past week and they had spent the last two nights at their own apartments. And it seemed like tonight would probably be the third. They hadn't spent that many nights apart since the whole Emily incident three weeks ago. Ever since then, things had been different between them- deeper and far more vulnerable and so much more earnest.

And it was new for Maggie and scary too, but in a way that she didn't want to run away from. She had no secrets anymore and she felt light in a way that she hadn't felt in so long. She felt safe with Alex.

Alex had helped Maggie work past her insecurities and Maggie could no longer constrain the feelings that had been seeping their way into her heart ever since she had met Alex. The feelings that she had been too afraid to let flow freely before. But with every passing day with Alex, that fear was washing away. Because Alex was proving time and again how safe Maggie's heart was with her.

And whenever Maggie thought about Alex, and about all the possibilities of their future, her heart went into overdrive. Which was exactly what was happening right now. Because whenever one of the guys mentioned his wife or kids, or whenever they teased Maggie about how happy she had seemed lately, Maggie thought about Alex and she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered.

And the most exhilarating thing was knowing that Alex felt the same way. Because Alex had always been awful at hiding her feelings with her. Or maybe wonderful at showing them was a better way of putting it. Because Maggie was learning how wonderful being open and vulnerable could be. It was what Maggie loved most about Alex because she knew that, without it, they wouldn't be where they were right now.

Maggie tried to stay as present in the conversations with the guys as she could but her mind kept drifting back to Alex throughout the evening. The day had been so busy that Maggie hadn't even been able to go see her on her lunch break. But they had agreed to get some breakfast together before work tomorrow to make up for the hectic past few days.

By the time they had had their final drinks, it was almost midnight. Stepping out of the bar into the cool night, the thought of going home to an empty apartment right now did not sound very appealing.

She thought back to the previous times when she had gone out for drinks with friends and gone back home to her empty apartment. It always left her feeling lonely and sad. But now she had Alex and she didn't want to go back to her apartment alone. She missed Alex.

They weren't living together yet but they had keys to each other's apartments and Maggie was happy with that. Moving in together was a huge step and she didn't want to rush things, especially given that things were so good right now. But Maggie had missed Alex a lot these past couple of nights.

She had told Alex that she would probably be back late and go back to her own apartment. But she didn't feel like doing that anymore.

She knew that it was late and that Alex was probably asleep and that they both had work in the morning but Maggie didn't care. She just wanted to fall asleep next to Alex tonight.

So instead of going back to her own apartment, she went to Alex's instead.

It was just past midnight when she stepped into Alex's apartment. The TV was still on and Alex had fallen asleep on the couch, a blanket half covering her body, and Maggie smiled to herself at the sight.

She walked up to the coffee table and picked up the remote to switch off the TV and when she turned around and looked at Alex closer, she noticed that Alex was wearing her oversized NCPD t-shirt and Maggie felt her heart flutter softly in her chest. It always did when she saw Alex wearing anything of hers, but especially now given how Alex would always make a teasing comment whenever Maggie wore this t-shirt.

Maggie couldn't control the smile that formed on her face. Alex looked so soft and beautiful and Maggie didn't want to forget this little moment. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Alex to tease her with in the future.

Maggie put her phone away and then sat down on the small space beside Alex and gently nudged her awake.

"Alex…"

And Alex stirred a little, her eyes opening slowly, brows furrowed cutely and Maggie smiled at the sight of a sleepy Alex.

"Maggie?" Alex mumbled.

Maggie smiled. "Yeah."

Alex's furrowed eyebrows softened slightly at Maggie's smile, her worries that something might be wrong dissipating. But she was still confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna come tonight?"

Maggie paused, smiling down at Alex softly, pushing some of Alex's hair behind her ear, feeling a little silly for feeling shy all of a sudden.

She tilted her head a little and lifted her shoulder in the tiniest shrug. "I wanted to see you," she said softly and Alex all but melted. She smiled sleepy and deep at the answer.

She turned a little to face Maggie better. "Yeah?"

Maggie's eyes roamed Alex's face and Alex's eyes shined back up at her. Maggie nodded with a smile and it made Alex feel warm all through. She loved it when Maggie was soft like this.

She glanced at her watch to check the time and her smile deepened at the late time and she looked back up at Maggie. "You missed me so much that you couldn't wait until the morning." It wasn't a question, just an adoring, teasing observation. Because Maggie had come all the way to her apartment, at midnight, just because she missed her even though they were going to see each other in the morning.

Maggie tried to fight her smile at Alex's playful mood and her sleepy teasing. She straightened, pulling away from Alex.

"Is that your way of telling me to leave, Danvers? 'Cause I can go?"

She pretended to get up and move away but Alex grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back into her. She knew that Maggie was joking but now that Maggie was here so unexpectedly, Alex didn't want her to move away even as a joke. Alex still wasn't sure if she was still asleep and this was part of her dream. Because Alex had fallen asleep wishing that Maggie had been there with her.

"I want you to stay," Alex whispered between them. She shifted a little, getting more comfortable under the weight of Maggie. "In fact…I don't want to you to be any further away from me than you are right now."

And Maggie laughed at that because their bodies were touching and their lips were inches away from each other and there was only so much closer that they could get.

Alex cupped Maggie's cheek and caressed her there softly, with a small cute smile and Maggie's smile deepened under Alex's caresses. Alex looked down at Maggie's lips and Maggie could tell that she wanted a kiss.

Maggie leaned forward a little but stopped. She looked down Alex's body with a teasing smile. "Nice t-shirt."

Alex looked down and tried to fight her embarrassment as she saw what she was wearing. She hadn't expected Maggie to come and catch her wearing her t-shirt.

Alex tried to play it off. "It was just the first thing I picked up."

Maggie just smiled at her knowingly. "That's why you wore it?"

And given how it made Maggie's eyes shine in that beautiful way, Alex couldn't even be that embarrassed about it.

She shrugged cutely and looked back at Maggie softly for a moment. She just wanted to make her smile like that more. "It made it feel like you were with me," she admitted with a small smile and her heart fluttered at Maggie's deep, adoring smile.

There was Alex's wonderful openness that Maggie loved so much. Maggie's smile softened and she looked down at Alex with sparkling eyes. "Well I'm here now," she said softly and Alex hummed. She brought Maggie down into an embrace, breathing in that familiar smell that she loved.

"You are," Alex breathed out against her neck.

Alex kissed Maggie at her neck, moving slowly up to her lips, with slow, languid kisses and Maggie felt tingly wherever Alex's lips touched her.

She was still feeling a pleasant buzz from the drinks tonight, and she was feeling giddy and teasing from Alex's playfulness. She leaned back from the kiss and looked down at Alex softly again, lips quirking up in a smile. "So give it back," she teased, and her dimples deepened as she saw Alex's eyebrows furrow at the words.

"Give it back?"

"Yeah. My t-shirt." Maggie's eyes were shining with playfulness.

Alex's expression softened into a playful one. Her lips quirked up in a smirk and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Maggie's shining eyes. She shook her head against the couch and Maggie's eyebrow rose in response.

"No?"

"You're gonna have to get it off me," Alex flirted in a low hum.

And Maggie grinned, seemingly accepting the challenge. And Alex wasn't sure what Maggie was about to do, whether she was going to try and wrestle the t-shirt off her or what.

But Maggie didn't want to do that, she was going to try and get Alex to take it off for her. She sat back up and made a show of taking off her jacket, grinning down at Alex and, God, she was so sexy, Alex hadn't expected this to happen tonight.

Maggie straddled Alex slowly, causing Alex's body to heat up. Maggie leaned down and Alex lifted her head a little but Maggie stopped just short of her lips, earning a yearning sigh. And Maggie took the sound into her mouth and kissed Alex.

Alex pushed into the kiss but Maggie controlled it. She took Alex's face into her hands and guided it gently, kissing her for a few long moments. Kissing her softly, slowly, deeply, in that way that she did that made Alex forget about everything expect Maggie's lips.

Maggie's hands fell to Alex's waist, under the t-shirt to Alex's warm skin, caressing her there. But she didn't go any further than the skin at her stomach and hips. She brought her hands back over the t-shirt, teasing Alex with her touches.

She pressed her body a little closer into Alex, pushing her hips down into hers and she kissed her more fervently, moving down to her neck, placing warm, wet kisses there.

And Alex was feeling stiflingly hot under Maggie's body, the t-shirt feeling far too restrictive and in the back of her mind she knew what Maggie was trying to do but she was too lost in the attention Maggie's lips were paying to her neck.

Alex's hands were roaming Maggie's body too and, feeling hot herself, Maggie sat up and started undoing the buttons of her own shirt. And Alex just watched her as she did so, her body heating up even more. She looked up into Maggie's knowing, sparkling eyes and she sighed.

Maggie went back to kissing Alex again, starting up a rhythm with her hips, causing a low moan to fall from Alex's lips. Maggie pressed her body even closer into Alex, moving her kisses from Alex's lips down her neck, then to her throat and then down over the t-shirt to her chest, pressing the lightest of kisses there.

Alex's hand came to the back of Maggie's head trying to pull her closer into her but Maggie resisted. And Alex was going crazy.

"Just take it off,' Alex rasped, because she just couldn't take it anymore. And Maggie laughed against Alex's chest and looked up into Alex's hooded eyes.

"Hmmm?" she asked innocently.

And Alex laughed too, at the situation and how stubborn Maggie could be sometimes. And it was crazy how Alex's own stubbornness seemed to wash away with Maggie. Or maybe it was just because she wanted her so much.

She lifted her body up and pushed them onto the other side of the couch so she was over Maggie and straddled Maggie's hips so that she could take off the t-shirt in one swift movement.

She leaned back down, hovering over Maggie for a second, loving the look in her eyes, before taking her lips back into hers again. She could feel Maggie smiling into the kiss and it made her kiss her harder.

"I win," Maggie hummed against Alex's lips and Alex grinned, kissing her even deeper.

Because if this is what it was like when Maggie won, then Alex was willing to lose for the rest of her life.

xxxxxx

Hope you guys liked it :):)

#sanversendgame 333


End file.
